


Poetry on My Skin

by AlexanderPeterson



Series: (with a comma after 'dearest') [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Writing on Skin, this is literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6074029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderPeterson/pseuds/AlexanderPeterson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can you tell what I'm writing?” Alexander whispered. John closed his eyes and concentrated on the tip of the pen against his skin and smiled.</p><p>“I love you too, Alex.”</p><p>*filling another prompt*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poetry on My Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Good morning/afternoon/evening!! To make up for the horrible thing I did last week (see also- No More Nightmares) I'm writing you all something nice.
> 
> Prompt: Imagine your otp doodling on each other when they're bored. It's not quite that but it's close. And I love it.
> 
> So, my loves, take your time. I'll see you in the notes at the end of the fic.

XOXO

John stretched out on the floor on his stomach, a half empty beer and a paper plate of pizza in front of him. Lazy Saturday nights were the best. He could finally take a break with Alexander, neither of them had classes or work and they could just lay around the apartment with each other, sometimes alone, sometimes with Hercules and Lafayette coming over to watch movies or play a few video games. Today would be a mixture of both, Laf and Hercules both had to work until nine so they wouldn't be over until nine-thirty or ten o'clock. Not that John minded. He hadn't had a proper moment alone with Alexander to just talk all week.

His hopes for a quiet evening were dashed when Alexander came out of their room, phone pressed against his ear, arguing with the person on the other end in rapid-fire French.

“ _Excusez-moi!?_ ” He shouted. “ _Tout est de ta faute vous auto-importante bite!_ ” John raised an eyebrow at Alexander who held up a finger and smiled, mouthing the word 'Jefferson' and rolling his eyes. John couldn't help laughing when his boyfriend's smile turned to a scowl then to a face of utter disgust. “ _Eh bien vous pouves r_ _é_ _parer vous-m_ _ê_ _me! Foutre le camp!_ ”

Alexander hung up and John could see him struggling not to throw his phone out the window.

“So.” He started, taking a sip of his beer to keep from laughing too much. “How's Jefferson?”

“ _Thomas_ , as he wants me to call him, is fine. That is if you define 'fine' as being a self-absorbed prick that thinks he can do no wrong.” Alexander shoved his phone into his pocket and ran his fingers back through his hair. “He fucked up some copies of papers for our PoliSci class and he's trying to pin it on me.”

“Washington won't believe him.” John scoffed, taking another drink. “You know he hates _Thomas_ as much as you do. Scratch that.” He amended quickly, holding up a hand. “ _No one_ hates Jefferson as much as you do.”

“He just thinks he's so buddy-buddy with everyone.” Alexander's frustration was almost palpable. “The thinks he's friends with Washington because they're both from Virginia, which is a dumb reason for people to like each other. I lived in St. Croix my _whole life_ and there were very few people I liked. And then he tries to suck up to Laf because he speaks French, poorly! Might I add. Again! Dumb as hell!”

“Shh.” John held a finger to his lips.

“I'm sorry. Am I talking too loud again?” Alexander stopped pacing and looked around at the walls of the tiny apartment. He and John had debated putting up soundproofing several times, though surprisingly none of the complaints they got were because of the volume of their sex. It was mostly Alexander's yelling or the 'crazy parties' they would throw on the weekends. Those 'crazy parties' consisted of themselves, Lafayette and Hercules. MAYBE the Schuyler sisters if there was a real reason to celebrate.

“No. Just talking too much. We're supposed to be relaxing. Grab some pizza and a beer then get down here and watch Parks and Rec with me.” John knew he was probably being selfish, but he didn't care at that moment. It wasn't that he didn't care about Alexander and his problems but he just wanted to breathe for a little while. He knew that the second Lafayette walked in the room the two of them would be babbling about work, and classes, and Jefferson in a frantic mix of French and English, to try to include both John, who was not nearly as fluent as Alex was and Hercules who didn't speak a lick of French other than the few words he had picked up after living with Lafayette for the last three years. He just wasn't ready for that just yet.

“Okay.” Alexander smiled down at him before going to the kitchen to get his dinner. When he came back, he set his plate on the coffee table and sat next to John with a soft sigh.

“You okay?” John rolled over onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow, watching his boyfriend closely.

“I'm good. Trying to relax.” He was spinning a pen with a severely chewed cap between his fingers and tapping it on his knee every so often while he kept his eyes fixed on the TV.

“Do you need to write?” Alexander's eyes flicked from the screen to John's face.

“God yes.” He whined, making a move to grab his notebook from the table but John reached out to stop him. “Are you going to let me?” He asked, eyebrows raised.

“I am. Just not in that.” John nodded at the notebook and sat up to pull his shirt off. “Just write on me.” Alexander's breath hitched.

“Are you sure? Last time...” He ran his fingertips over a spot on John's hip, the word 'love' permanently pressed into his skin from a time Alex had gotten too engrossed in what he was writing and let himself get as heavy handed as he did when he was writing on paper.

“It's fine.” He smiled, laying back down on his stomach and folding his arms under his chin. “Just be gentle.”

“Right.” Alexander breathed out, straddled the back of John's thighs, and leaned over him, running his fingers over his shoulders and spine gently, mapping every bump of bone and every freckle with sure touches that bordered on being worshipful. John squirmed a little when light touches skimmed over his hips.

“That tickles.” He laughed a little, looking over his shoulder.

“Sorry.” Alex smiled back, leaning down to give him a kiss on the cheek before sitting up again and pressing his pen against John's shoulder gently, testing the pressure. “Can you tell what I'm writing?” He whispered. John closed his eyes and concentrated on the tip of the pen against his skin and smiled.

“I love you too, Alex.”

“Alright, how about this one?” John laughed when he felt the words forming. “Well? What is it?” Alexander was laughing too.

“That one's 'Jefferson is a dick'. All caps.”

“Very good!”

 

After that John stopped trying to decipher Alexander's messy handwriting on his back and just focused on the slight scratch of the ballpoint pen on his skin and his boyfriend's warm hands, one on his hip, the other just barely brushing before the pen.

“What did you write?” He asked sleepily when he felt Alexander sign his name down near his right hip and sit back, and move off of his legs, both of which were now asleep.

“You'll see.” Alexander smiled and dug his phone out of his pocket and took a picture before laying down next to John and pulling him in for a kiss. “Someday. I love you.” He whispered, playing with John's hair with one hand, the fingers of the other tracing the freckles on his shoulder.

“I love you too, Alexander.” John smiled, leaning in for another kiss.

 

The two were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't notice when Lafayette and Hercules walked into their apartment and caught them making out lazily on the floor until one of them threw a balled up pair of gloves at them.

“Knock that off.” Lafayette scolded. “You'll make us all sick.” John could only laugh while Alex threw the gloves back snapping something about how if he could stomach seeing Lafayette sitting in Hercules' lap all the time, they could deal with him kissing his 'amazing' boyfriend in his own home.

 

John had never felt more loved.

 

XOXO

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> THERE. ARE YOU HAPPY. ARE YOU NOT ENTERTAINED?! I'll tell ya, this is almost harder for me to write than the sad stuff. It's so hard for me to capture the essence of 'cute' in writing.  
> A few translation notes (mind you, I am using Google translate. If you see any mistakes let me know.)
> 
> Tout est de ta faute vous auto-importante bite == This is your fault you self-important dick  
> Eh bien vous pouves réparer vous-même! == Well then you can fix it yourself!  
> Foutre le camp == this can be read as either “fuck off” or “kiss my ass”. Pick your poison.
> 
> Well I hope you all enjoyed and can now forgive me for my past transgressions (which is a horrible idea really, I'm bound to repeat my mistakes.)
> 
> As always, any comments, kudos and bookmarks are so, so, so appreciated and I will literally love you forever. <3  
> Come yell at me on Tumblr too (also KayKatast0phe). Feel free to send any prompts you have and I'll do my best to fill them.
> 
> Less Than Three and Blessings Be,  
> KayKatast0phe


End file.
